lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Male Vulture
'Male Vulture '''is a vulture that lives in the Outlands. He is a member of Mzingo's Parliament. Appearance Male Vulture's feathers are colored a very dark blue, paler on undersides of his wings and tail. His wings are three shades of blue, starting out dark blue, changing to a slightly lighter shade along the center, and finally becoming a pale gray-blue. He has a thick white ruff of feathers around his neck that extends down past his wings. He has black eyes, with black long eyebrows and deep pink upper lids. His neck and head are both dull pink, with darker skin around his face. A smooth, forming a re-curved spike. His long, wide beak is bi-colored; it is mostly a dull yellowish gold, but the curved part of his upper beak is red-orange. His legs are the same yellow as much of his beak, ending in sharp black talons. Personality Male Vulture appears to be somewhat dimwitted. He is loyal to his leader, Mzingo, and a fairly skilled fighter nonetheless, although he is not powerful enough to take down multiple foes at once. He is cowardly when faced with strong adversaries. History The Search for Utamu Male Vulture is seen assembled with the other members of the committee. After participating in the parliamentary anthem, Mwoga brings the attention of the group to the presence of Fuli resting beneath their tree, commenting that he's never seen Fuli resting instead of running, and questions upon her stability. Mzingo explains that due to Fuli's youth, she is ignorant of her limits, as cheetahs cannot run far without becoming tired or resting, and as Fuli is without energy, she is unable to defend herself. Upon being questioned on the necessity of a subcommittee, Mzingo declines, and instructs his vultures to attack Fuli. The parliament surrounds the exhausted cheetah, who awakes, and orders them to back off, claiming they wouldn't want any part of her. Mzingo and Mwoga deny this, and Mzingo claims that Fuli's state of exhaustion prevents her from properly defending herself, a statement met by Mwoga questioning the claim, to which Mzingo assures him that she cannot, and upon holding a vote for the purpose of attacking Fuli, leads the parliament in an attack upon the young cheetah. However, when the vultures attack Fuli, they are stopped by the Lion Guard. Kion angrily confronts Mzingo, explaining that the attack of one member of the Guard is the equivalent to an attack on all members of the Guard. Along with the other vultures, Male Vulture is then blown away by Kion's Roar. Baboons! Along with Mzingo and Mwoga, Male Vulture chases a young baboon. The Guard arrives to defend Baby Baboon, and Kion orders the vultures to cease hunting the young one. Mzingo calls for Mwoga and Male Vulture to retreat, leaving Baby Baboon in the care of the Guard, which leads Kion to task Fuli with returning him to his family. Much later, after being redirected by Big Baboon to the true home of the youngster, and lamenting upon her impatience towards the species, Fuli comes across Male Vulture, Mzingo and Mwoga, who've settled upon a nearby tree. Fuli ducks amongst the grasses, instructs Baby Baboon to do the same, and the pair creep forward. Meanwhile, Mzingo comments upon his assurance of a prior sighting of the young baboon, and upon hearing a noise, instructs his companions to investigate. Upon witnessing the movement of the savannah grasses, Mzingo excitingly begins to murmur quietly, stopping abruptly when Fuli reveals herself. He and Mwoga greet her, and briefly reflect upon her current state of solitude. Mzingo questions upon the whereabouts of the young baboon, claiming to simply been helping him, whilst concealing Baby Baboon underneath her, and gently stifling his murmurs, Fuli states her assurance of the safety of the young one. Fuli claims to be hunting, and upon Mzingo questioning her potential prey, Fuli states his appearing to be plump, causing three to rush off. Eventually, Fuli reaches Mapango Cliffs, and watches as Baby Baboon reunites with his mother, lamenting upon her belief of his apparent lack of gratitude. Before she can leave, The three vultures approach, and prepare to attack the troop, prompting Fuli to rush to protect them. She climbs up the cliffs hurriedly, causing Mzingo to remark upon her inability to climb faster then they're able to fly, Baby Baboon's troop flings fruit at the vultures in an attempt to aid Fuli, who commends them gratefully, Mzingo tells his companions to go for the baby, whilst he deals with Fuli. Before he can attack her, Baby Baboon strikes him with a fruit, which knocks him down, and causes him to become briefly entangled in a tree branch. Fuli orders Mzingo to call off his committee and he does so, flying away with them. The Kilio Valley Fire He and the rest of Army of Scar light Kilio Valley on fire which causes the elephants to leave. Later, he perches on a branch in the valley alongside his other parliament members, when Scar arrives. He orders his army to stay in the burned valley, and later agrees with his leader and Mwoga that for Janja to be leader they must follow parliamentary procedures. He watches his own leader argue with the others. Soon after, he starts to fight with the other animals in the valley over leadership. Fire from the Sky Male Vulture works with his parliament to set fires all over the Pride Lands. Battle for the Pride Lands Scar orders his army to do a final attack with the Pride Landers. However Scar gets defeated by Kion. Mzingo and his vultures decide to start following the Circle of Life like Jasiri says. Songs *All Hail the Vultures'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vultures Category:Birds Category:Outlanders Male Vulture Male Vulture Category:Adults Category:Birds of Prey Category:Reformed Characters